


My prince

by XxmissbladexX



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Slavery, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmissbladexX/pseuds/XxmissbladexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd is a prince and kevin is a slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all happend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction that i have written, so i hope all of you like it, and please let me know if you find any misspelled words so that way i may fix them,
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the R!AU was created by asphyxion.
> 
> Enjoy.

In a faraway land, lived a prince named edward, edd was a smart and happy child, until one day that all changed.

 

~~~~flash back~~~~

 

It was the prince's birth-day and the kingdom was in a uproar about the celebration it was going to be held at the castle and the hole town to was invited.

 they all danced and sang songs celebrating their prince's day of birth everything was perfect, that is until one of the guards came bursting through the entrance bleeding from the wound on his chest, the guards that where standing by ran to help.

"Please...take me t-to....t-the king" the crowd of people moved back to let the injured guard through "My king...we are under..attack" there where gasp all around "Everyone stay calm do NOT panic! james the kings adviser said "my king, what wel you have us do?" levi the head of the guards asked.

the king stood up from his chair, "WE PREPARE FOR BATTEL!!"

"YES MY KING!" yelled all the kings man, the king walked away to start getting ready, when his adviser stepped forward,"my king what a about the queen and the prince?" the king turned to him "Take them to my brother, they'll be safe there" with that he left, "yes my king" james bowed and left

 

"My queen" james called out as he came up to them "yes, what is it james?" she turned to him " the king has order me to take you and the prince eddward to king benjamin's" queen hannibal nodded and grabbed eddwards hand "yes, come on then we must go"

~~Time skip~~

"There they are, get them!" they ran around the corner and into one of the meany rooms " come on man this way!" Once inside the room they blocked off all the entrance's " they went in there!" queen hannibal ran over to one of the bookshelf's and pulled one of the book's, james come up to her "okay i'll stay here to hold them off, the two of you make a run for it and we'll meet back up in the gardens" and with that hahannibal and Eddward left, just in time before the enemy came bursting through the doors.


	2. How it all happened part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derrick narrowed his eyes at him "fine if you will not join us in taking this kingdom then YOU WILL DIE WITH IT!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry that it's short,so anyway here is the next part sorry it took so long, if you find any misspelled words please let me know, injoy.

"FIND THEM!" The solders started to ransack the room looking for them "you guys are not going to find them that way" derrick the leader of  the group turned to him "oh, james what a pleasant surprise derrick smiled "why yes, derrick it has been a long time" james smiled back at him as he stood ready to fight. "tell me james why do you fight for them?" derrick asked rasing a brow " i fight for them because this is my home and i will not let the likes of YOU take it" 

derrick just looked at him "that's all? you know you could join us and YOU could rule this kingdom you call home, and all it would take is for you to join us" james gritted his teeth at what he was saying "NEVER!! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU, I WILL PROTECT THIS KINGDOM AND IT'S PEOPLE UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!!" derrick narrowed his eyes at him "fine if you will not join us in taking this kingdom then YOU WILL DIE WITH IT!!"

derrick charged at him with his sword, james dodged it with a sidestep then went to attack him from behind, derrick quickly turned and blocked it with his sword, one of the solders went to attack james, but he kicked derrick in the chest and jumped and did a back flip over the solder that was behind him casing him to run into derrick,

james quickly swung his sword at another solder that came in for attack, he blocked it and stabbed the man in the shoulder, he cried out in pain as james pulled out his sword and stabbed him in the side. the man fell to the floor with a groan of pain, james turned around and attacked the man that was coming at him, he stabbed him in the stomach and he fell to the floor, as blood pooled around him and on to the floor.

derrick and the last solder standing chragged at james from the front and right side, james took a step back and tripped the man and stabbed him in the back and through his heart, as james was about to turn and attack derrick, when derrick sweep kicked him making him fall but before he could hit him, james rolled out of the way and stood up and swung his sword at him, derrick didn't block him fast enough and james sliest through his stomach.

derricks eyes widened in shock, he cough up blood "j-james how c-could you i-i did it a-all for y-you, a-all of i-it"james eyes tired up at what he was saying "no, you did it out of greed for power not for me, you took the life's of so many innocent people derrick people i loved and cared for, i'm sorry, i-i'm so s-sorry my f-friend, but derrick didn't hear him and james cried harder in to his now dead friends shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you liked it and that you have a beautiful day (or night)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
